byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
Basics Vega is a mechanic and, by any standard, a damned good one. How he makes any money working out of the shittiest parts of town is anyone's guess. Lots of clientele among the Latin Kings and Queens though, and he's clearly one himself. This neonate is the car thief for the chop shop. He is Guzman's grandchilde. His light fingers can't be foiled by any lock, so the story goes. Jokingly called McGuyver, his cunning and juryrigging skills can manufacture an escape from any tight spot. Description This man is not the tallest nor the thickest, but standing at around 5'10", he has the lean muscle of someone who does enough physical labor during the day and gets in plenty of skirmishes at night. Of a clearly hispanic nature, his eyes are a deep, chocolate brown and his hair, which is a little long and frequently tied with a single thread, black hair tie, is frequently wet or greasy. His smile shows teeth that could use a little more care, but the curl of his lip contains a natural allure and charm. His voice is smooth and warm in its baritone, the kind that soothes away the worry and fear... and the same type that can instill it in a ticklish whisper. And his laugh only doubles those effects. Hooks Criminal. By any standard, Vega is involved in the Latin Kings. That means any number of crimes, though of course, he's yet to be convicted. There are rumors about his jacked cars and many city car thefts that have gone unresolved, but due the Miami's police force corruption, no one is really looking into it either. And that's just skimming the service of any other crimes Vega is currently involved in. He may already be involved in yours. Bruiser. Vega's not showing up in a suit any time soon. He's a physical guy; he likes running around and can be found around King's gym, working out or using their boxing ring. While not the biggest guy, he is small and quick. Need some muscle? He may be willing to help. Bars. He's found in a lot of them, especially Jack's. He smokes, he drinks and no one really knows why. This may be his hunting grounds or he may be conducting business that you should know about. Projects. Rumor has it that he lives deep in the projects. No one notices if one of these poor schleps die, so they're likely his hunting ground. Mechanic. By profession, Vega is one of the best mechanics in Miami. He works at Ramon's 24/7 auto-repair, and is especially gifted to making that bucket of bolts you call a car work. Need to get rid of a car? Word has it he's got that trade, too. Games of Instinct. Neither he nor anyone else in his pack has been seen at any GoI's lately, but people remember some of the boosted cars he'd bring. If there's a race, he's had his hand in it and if you need to win, you bet your ass you'll need his help. About the Player Vega is played in the Eastern time zone by a player who works full time, so the hours are limited to a few evenings a week and a bit on the weekends. If you're looking for him, please use @mail as many things can be accomplished outside of poses. His player is a long-time writer and roleplayer. While the occasional "chatting" scene is alright, stories are more welcomed. Plots are the reason to be here, so gratituitous scenes of sex and violence with no consequences or point will not be persued. Graphic details, while necessary at times, should be discussed with the player prior. As always, IC actions = IC consequences. Get ready. Category:Sabbat Category:Active Characters Category:Brujah Antitribu